


Depths of His Eyes

by LadyLoki710



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLoki710/pseuds/LadyLoki710
Summary: Elizabeth reflects on never giving James the chance he deserved after he sacrifices his life to save hers.





	Depths of His Eyes

He'd loved her enough to sacrifice his life to save hers, yet Elizabeth had never considered James Norrington a potential romantic partner, even during their brief engagement.

He'd loved her enough to sacrifice his life to save hers, even though Elizabeth had betrayed James' trust and broken his heart without a second thought in order to rescue Will.

As she sails away from the Flying Dutchman and Norrington's body, Elizabeth huddles in a corner, weeping bitterly. She knows she should be strong, should lead her newly-acquired crew, but the crew can mutiny and leave her marooned on Captain Jack Sparrow's godforsaken spit of land for all she cares. She deserves it. The depth she'd seen in James' green eyes just before he'd kissed her had left her reeling, wondering why she had never bothered to get to know the man who had been smitten with her for as long as she cared to recall.

Elizabeth loves Will; she's never doubted that, and she still hopes they'll be married if they survive the treacherous games in which they've become entangled. But she has always been too ashamed to admit to herself that theirs is a love based on physical attraction and the freedom he represents. Being with Will has always been a respite from the societal limitations imposed on the governor's daughter. Everyone expected her to marry Commodore Norrington; naturally, this meant it had been Elizabeth's mission in life to find an inappropriate match. How was she to know she was sacrificing substance for rebellion?

James' kiss had been tender, but Elizabeth had sensed an underlying passion that both frightened and intrigued her. She'd never guessed the admiral could be capable of such raw emotion. She swipes at her eyes uselessly and has a sudden vision of herself and James having a heated intellectual debate over dinner...stealing flirty kisses when they think no one is watching at one of her father's stuffy formal balls...her daydreams make Elizabeth hang her head in shame. She could have had a future with James, if only she had been wise enough to look beyond his stiff, reserved exterior. There was a depth greater than the ocean in his emerald eyes if only one had the patience to explore it. Elizabeth fancied herself an adventurer, but obviously, she did not have the mettle for such a challenge.

He'd sacrificed his life to save hers, and Elizabeth vows to spend each remaining day of her life remembering that. She has not given James the attention and respect he deserved in life; now that he has passed, it's the least she can do.


End file.
